1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device having a copying function as well as a communication function (e.g., facsimile communication function) such as a copier-facsimile system.
2. Background Art
A certain type of communication terminal devices equipped with a reproducing function has not only one or more paper cassettes fitted in Its main body but also an additional flap-type paper tray which allows a user to pull it down from a lateral wall of the main body and load a sheet thereon for recording. The recording includes making a copy of an original and printing of facsimile data (image) sent from a remote facsimile. The recording paper is fed to a recording unit from either the paper cassettes or the flap-type paper tray. Since the flap-type paper tray projects outward from the lateral wall of the body of the communication terminal device and the recording sheet is placed thereon, the communication terminal device cannot detect the size of the recording sheet on the flap-type paper tray. Therefore, if a user wants to make a copy of a post card size original by supplying a recording sheet of the same size from the flap-type paper tray, the user must operate a control panel to enter or input the size of the recording sheet before pressing a copy start key. The copying is performed according to the paper size set by the user. After obtaining a copy of post card size, the user should then prepare for reception of facsimile data to be transmitted from a remote facsimile. In other words, the user needs to change the setting of paper size to, for instance, A4 and place A4 recording sheets on the flap-type paper tray in order to print facsimile data (image). A4 size is the most popular paper size for facsimile data communication.
Thus, the conventional communication terminal device is troublesome to operate if copying is carried out using the flap-type paper tray with a recording sheet of a size different from that for facsimile data reproduction since the user is required to reenter the paper size after copying. If the user forgets to change the paper size setting, the size of data received and that of the recording sheet may not match each other and data reception may be disabled.